World Domination
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: What happens when two of the worlds most notorious Criminals in the galaxy of time team up together? It's up to the Rangers of both Past and Future to save the world. One last time. SPD/Ninja Storm Crossover.
1. Full Summary & Characters

**World Domination - Full Summary**

_World Domination was all they ever wanted - but the blasted Power Rangers always got in their way. Now, they have teamed up together and are ready to take on the infamous Power Rangers._

_What happens when two of the worlds most notorious Criminals in the galaxy of time team up together? It's up to the Rangers of both Past and Future to save the world. One last time. SPD/Ninja Storm Crossover._

* * *

**New Characters**

**SPD**

**Name**: Crystal Sienna Grace

**Ranger Colour**: Black

**Power:** Elemental

**Age**: 18

**Hobbies: **Reading, Singing, Writing, Computers, Martial Arts

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour:** Blue

**Height:** 5'7"

**Occupation**: SPD Power Ranger/Student

**Status**: Single

**Personality**: Stubborn, Shy and Quiet

Crystal was always a shy and quiet girl. She was labelled a 'wall flower' and 'nerd' when she was in school. She didn't have many friends, and was practically an outsider because she was different. She never felt like she belonged anywhere, and since moving to New Tech City, it became even worse. Her mother fell ill shortly after moving; and being the only person who Crystal had left. When her mother's condition worsened, she was moved permanently to New Tech City general hospital, and Crystal only got to see her a few times a week. In between her weekly visits with her mother, Crystal is a student and cadet at the SPD Delta Base, but joining them only cemented her feelings of being alone. She doesnt talk much and when she does, it's only if she deems it to be really necessary. Her team-mates try to make her feel welcome, and she appreciates their friendship, but sees it as hopeless. They don't know about her mother; because she doesnt want to see their looks of pity and sympathy; she gets that enough from her mother's doctors and nurses.

When in battle, Crystal is the complete opposite to herself. She is as fierce as a wild cat. It doesnt take a lot to get her really mad, and when someone plays on her last good nerve, she gives them fair warning to back off quickly, before she explodes. She has an enormous collection of reading books, and they range from Fantasy to Reality; but she prefers Romance and Fantasy above all others. She also enjoys writing and singing her own songs, and writes mostly for her mother's benefit than anyone else's. She has never had a close relationship with any males in her life; her father died when she was a little girl, and her twin brothers died in child birth. She only ever had one 'boyfriend' but he didn't turn out to be her prince charming, once he found out she was able to control the elements he dumped her, unmagestically, calling her a 'Freak of Nature' and leaving her to herself. She has given up on men ever since.

* * *

**Ninja Storm**

**Name: **Destiny Marie Thompson

**Ranger Colour: **White

**Power: **Ice

**Age: **18

**Hobbies: **Soccer, Motocross, Singing, Song Writing, Martial Arts, Playing Electric Guitar.

**Hair Colour: **Red

**Eye Colour: **Hazelnut Brown

**Height:** 5'6

**Occupation: **Student and Elemental Ranger

**Status: **Single

**Personality: **Outgoing, Competitive, Protective, Stubborn and Hot-headed

Destiny is an over all nice person. She isn't afraid to speak her mind or stand up for what she believes in. She was never a shy girl, always loud and loved to party. She was labelled 'wild flower' when she was in school. She had a ton of friends, but only a few close friends that she completely trusted. She belonged everywhere and anywhere and everybody wanted to be her friend. This all changed with the surprised death of her father; whom was her best friend since the day she was born. Her mother wasn't much of a role model in her life, because she had abandoned Destiny, three days after she was born, leaving her husband to raise the little girl alone. Destiny was always a daddy's girl and when he died it left her heartbroken. She was shipped off to live with her grandparents in Blue Bay Harbour. Upon arrival in her new hometown, her grandparents quickly enlisted her to attend Blue Bay Harbour high school, where she quickly became friends with Surfers Tori Hanson and Michael Hart.

She was one day walking from School back to her Grandparents house, which was the outskirts of the woods, when she was randomly attacked by a group of Kelzacks. She fought bravely, and thanked her father for the lessons in Martial Arts and self-defence. She knew he would be proud of her. But she was over-powered and soon saved by a scarlet blur. Her world soon went black, and when she woke up she found herself in what appeared to be an Infirmary, with three or four people crowded around her. She recognized one of them as Michael, and quickly demanded an explanation of what had happened. He told her that she was at the Elemental academy. Confused, an older woman, clothed in a white Chinese gown, explained in depth where she was and what was happening. That day, Destiny joined the Elemental Academy and trained alongside her friend to become the Ice Ninja. And later she went on to gain the Ice Morpher, which would transform her into the Ice Ninja Power Ranger. Michael became like a brother she never had, and she soon came to trust him enough and told him her life story.

* * *

**Name: **Michael Ryan Hart

**Ranger Colour: **Scarlet

**Power: **Fire

**Age: **19

**Hobbies: **Surfing, Soccer, Martial Arts, Computers, Playing Drums.

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Forest Green

**Height:** 6"

**Occupation: **Student and Elemental Ranger

**Status: **Single

**Personality:** Outgoing, Competitive, Protective, Stubborn, Temperamental, Loyal

Michael's never had the privilege of knowing his parents. When he was three days old, the abandoned him and left him in the hospital. He was put up for adoption a little while after that was and was later adopted by a kind couple that gave him everything he ever wanted. He was never a shy guy, and would try just about anything; he had a close group of friends, ranging from males to females. He loved to surf and his best surfing friend was his childhood friend Tori Hanson. Tori and Michael did everything together as children, and they grew up together, having been neighbours all their lives. The two went to Blue Bay Harbour high school together, and most people assumed they were dating because of their close packed relationship, but Michael only sees her as a real close friend and practically his little sister. When he was 10, his parents took him into the woods and lead to him what appeared to a cave in the side of a mountain. He knew not to question them, he knew they wouldn't hurt him or leave him here, so he followed them, and before he knew it, he was standing in the grounds of what appeared to a magical world. There was a building sitting on a cliff top, over-looking him. His parents led him inside, where they were greeted by a young Chinese woman. She was really nice. That day, Michael became apart of the Elemental Academy.

Michael has a short temper, and if he believes someone has wronged him, he won't stop until he puts it right. He is very hot tempered and doesnt like bullying. If people bully anyone who he deems close to him, be it his family or his friends, then he gives them first a warning and if they persist then he isn't afraid to turn around and hit someone. He has never been in trouble with the law, and only fights in self-defence. He never uses his training that he learns at the Academy on people, because he knows that it against the rules. Surfing is his main passion, but he also plays the drums, and enjoys playing Soccer with his younger brothers: Jamie and Luke. They are 16-year-old twins, and although they know Michael is adopted, they still treat him like family and look up to him as their older brother. When his Academy is attacked by Lothor; Michael is given the Scarlet Morpher, which he knew would transform him into the Fire Ninja Power Ranger. He and his team mate Destiny are the last two Elemental rangers left out of their school.

* * *

**A/N: You have met the characters. Next chapter takes place in Blue Bay Harbour. And you get to meet Michael and Destiny in better characters. Enjoy. And review.**

**Thanks**

**~Kara**


	2. The Elementals are Born

**A/N: This is a crossover between my two favourite Power Ranger shows: SPD & Ninja Storm, but with three new characters thrown into the mix. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers - I do however own Michael, Destiny and Crystal.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Elementals are Born**

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbour - 2000**

"Michael!" 16-year-old Jamie Hart yelled as he banged on the door of his older brother's room, his brother had always been a heavy sleeper, but the teenager knew that if he didn't get him up now then he was going to be late for class "Mike! Mom says you gotta get up! Its breakfast time, and your gonna be late for class!"

There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the door and it opened slightly, revealing a sleep deprived looking Michael Hart, Jamie bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as he took in his older brother's appearance. In all fairness he looked like hell.

"You look like you've just gone a round with Mike Tyson," Jamie said, chuckling slightly and ducking a swipe from his older brother "Mom said to get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready, and then dad is driving us to class"

"Fine," Michael grumbled tiredly, as he run a hand through his short brown hair "Tell mom, I'll be down in two minutes"

"Yes sir," Jamie said and mock saluted, before turning and heading back down the stairs into the kitchen, he heard his brother's door close with a soft click, and knew that Michael wouldn't go back to bed now. He stepped off the last step of the staircase and turned into the Kitchen, where his twin brother and parents were all situated. Luke was eating a piece of toast and chugging back an orange juice. And his father was sitting staring at the newspaper in his hand; there was a frown on his face.

"Is he awake?" his mother asked

"Yeah, mom" Jamie answered "he said he be down in two minutes"

Amber Hart nodded and returned to the plate of pancakes she was making for her eldest son, she had just finished putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate when he entered the room. He looked sleep deprived. He yawned and stretched his scarlet tank-top rising up and showing off his muscle toned stomach.

"Morning," he grumbled out and took his seat next to his father at the table

"Morning," the three men chorused, and Amber kissed his cheek as she placed the pancakes in front of him, wishing him a good morning in the process,

"Mike," Amber started "do you really think it is fair to you, that you stay up until crazy o'clock every night on that computer of yours? Who could possibly be awake that 3-4 o'clock in the morning?"

"Destiny was up with me last night," Michael answered, scoffing down the first of his pancakes "She was doing research for her History essay...she said she couldn't believe she had left it so late. And I have to admit, it's not like her. Normally she is on top of her homework."

"That girl has her priorities crossed," Luke said, finishing his toast and drinking his orange juice in one go "but she's cute...right Jamie?" and he turned to his twin who nodded in agreement

"And 2 years older than you," Michael reminded his little brothers

The twins shrugged, before a bleeping sound rung out loudly around the kitchen table. Everyone turned to Amber's husband, Jacob Hart. He looked up from the newspaper and down at his watch, before his eyes became wide "Come on guys, we got 3 minutes to get you three to class"

"I don't need a ride, Dad" Michael said shovelling more pancakes into his mouth "Destiny is picking me up"

The doorbell rang, and Amber dried her hands and disappeared from the room to answer it, before returning two minutes later with a small girl with flaming red hair. She was wearing black hip-huggers and a white t-shirt. A black and white back-pack thrown over her shoulder. She grimaced when she saw Michael shovelling food into his mouth, like it was his last meal.

"Ew!" Destiny grimaced "Chew your food Michael"

The boy in question grinned and looked up at his friend, he chewed for a few more minutes before swallowing and chugging his orange juice in one gulp, he then got to his feet and kissed his mother's cheek, high-fived his brothers and father, before disappearing out into the hall. He picked up his scarlet back-pack from the floor and followed his friend out of the house. Pausing only to yell "Good morning" to his family, before slamming the door, and hopping into the passenger's seat of his friend's car.

**xXx**

"Hurry, Des, hurry!" Michael urged his friend, and Destiny laughed

"I actually like having a car," Destiny told him "Im going as fast as I can without going over the speed limit. I don't feel like having my car taken off of me by the police, or towed to the junk-yard, while we're in the back of an ambulance on the way to the emergency room. Kay?"

Michael rolled his eyes at her answer, but sat back as the scenery flashed past around him. Destiny's car was a sleek white convertible; it was only a two seater car, which worked excellent for the two of them because it was usually only them two who occupied it, mostly because they were always together. Soon they made it to the woods, and parking the car in the centre of the dense trees, the two friends clambered out and raced one another into the trees. They came to the sound of a mountain, and clambered through, Destiny declining the help of Mike; she was a tom-boy and so didn't really need help when it came to rock-climbing. But Mike was like an older brother too her, and it was his job to make sure she was safe. He was protective, but not the suffering protective types of people.

The two friends followed the winding stone path deep into the side of the mountain. Michael reaching for a wooden log, which he lit using the fire torches on the side. This was their only light as they continued to walk. Soon they broke into a run, and minutes later, pushed through dark metal gates, locking away their school. Michael ditched the torch, throwing it to the ground where it disintegrated on impact with the cool cement floor, but what they found on the opposite side of the gates, stopped them dead in their tracks. There were scorch marks on the ground and the trees were being ripped form the ground and pulled into the air where a giant black vortex was situated.

Destiny caught her friends hand tightly, and the two held onto one another, as not to either be separated or sucked into the air too. The Elemental Ninja Academy was being attacked. There were explosions in the distance, and yells and screams of fighting Ninja's, the other students were being attacked.

"We have to help them!" Destiny yelled, and started forward, but Michael tightened his hold on her and pulled her back

"We have to find Sensei!" he shouted over the roaring wind, Destiny looked scared, and Michael pulled her into him "Its gonna be okay. We'll find Sensei, and they we will help. Understand?"

Destiny nodded and the two friends stepped forward, before they were thrown backwards with such a force, that sent them crashing into the gates that lead to the outside world. Destiny groaned as her head snapped back and hit the rock wall behind her, and her world went black. Michael groaned from beside her, as his vision clouded with tears of pain, and he saw stars appear before his eyes. Soon his world also went black, and he slumped against the wall.

**xXx**

"Ouch!" Destiny complained, as she started to come too, she blinked slightly and blurred objects appeared in her line of vision. She blinked a few more times and her vision started to clear up nicely. She was lying on something hard, and cold, her head on something soft. She slowly reached up and pressed her hand against the back of her head, where a slight bump was starting to form.

"Des?"

She looked around to see Michael standing beside her, a grin on his face.

"What you grinning at?" she questioned "What happened?"

"Im still trying to figure that out," Michael answered "Are you okay?"

Destiny nodded "Yeah, im fine" she assured. Not two seconds later, she had quickly gotten to her feet and stumbled "Okay, maybe im not so fine. Im a little light-headed and dizzy"

"Sit," Michael ordered "and don't move"

"Yes, captain" Destiny joked and sat back down; she looked around the room she was in and took in every detail of it. It was the academy. She was sitting on a mahogany table; it seemed to be a safe room. There was a squeak and Destiny looked down quickly to see a Hamster standing near her hand. She shrieked and flew to her feet, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot across her head. Michael appeared by her side and grabbed her shoulders.

"Breathe, Des, breathe" he ordered "Its okay...it Sensei"

"Sensei?" Destiny gasped, and she glanced over her friends shoulder to stare at the hamster, she wasn't really an animal person. "Last time I checked, Sensei was a human woman. Not a hamster!"

"It is true Destiny," the Hamster squeaked, and Destiny froze, as she looked back at the creature

"It spoke," she squeaked

"Yes," Sensei said "As Michael will probably inform you, but I am stuck"

"Stuck?" Destiny questioned

"Yes, stuck" Sensei said "Observe" and she jumped over to the small silver laptop that Michael had set up. She skidded across the touch pad, and Destiny giggled slightly. For a hamster, Sensei knew more about computers than she did when she was human; Michael reached forward and pressed enter. A screen appeared, and it showed what had happened earlier that day when the academy had been attacked, and before she had been knocked out. A male face appeared on the screen "This is Lothor. Once a great Ninja, he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for Power turned him to the dark side"

"Ew," Destiny said for the second time that day "That dude is fugly!"

Michael scoffed at her words and shook his head turning back to the screen "but how did you get turned into a Hamster, Sensei?" he questioned

"He attacked the school, with an army that will do just about anything to take our planet for their own" the screen flashed to the army, it showed two girls around Destiny's age, one with bubble-gum pink hair and the other with brunette hair, which was up in bunches, there was a gold and black metal robot and a green alien with what appeared to be an overly large white backpack on his shoulders.

"That still doesnt explain, how you became a Hamster, Sensei" Destiny inputted

"So impatient, Destiny" Sensei said, and the young girl smirked. She had no patience. The screen changed once more and Sensei and the man from before appeared "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you.

"Now that's better," Destiny and Michael quipped together, turning to one another and chuckling, before Michael became serious once more

"But what do we do about the imminent threat, upon Earth?" he questioned curiously "How do we stop Lothor and his goons"

"Good question," Sensei said "In the back room, top shelf on the right had side; there is a small mahogany box. Fetch it for me."

Destiny nodded and disappeared in to the back room, before she returned with a hexagonal box in her hands. She placed it on the table and pressed the small button on the side, as the lid opened automatically. The girl then straightened up beside Michael once more.

"Michael, Destiny" Sensei started "The time has come to pass, where I must call upon the Elements to help us in our time of need. In this box are two morphers. One for each of you. With them you will be able to harness the power of Fire and Ice, to help in the upcoming battle against Lothor."

"No way," Destiny said, in disbelief "Morphers?"

"Yes, my child" Sensei said "Your Power Ranger Morphers."

Destiny gaped at the two morphers that lay in the box, one was Scarlet and the other was white. She automatically reached for the white one, not really needing to be told which belonged to whom. White was her colour, so she automatically assumed that the white morpher was hers. She strapped it to her wrist as Michael mimicked her actions beside her.

"Dude," Michael breathed "This is so...cool"

Destiny giggled but nodded in agreement. She had heard of the legendary Power Rangers of Angel Grove, she just never really thought that they existed past that. And she never in a million years thought she would ever become a Power Ranger herself.

"Michael, hot tempered as the flames of hell. But also true to your heart, and fierce friend, you will embody the powers of the Fire Elemental ranger" Sensei spoke, and Michael grinned at her description, it sounded like him, yes he was very hot tempered and hot headed. But he was also true to his heart and held a fierce loyalty to his friends. "Destiny, cool as ice in the face of danger, you will command the power of Ice Elemental ranger." Destiny grinned, yes, she was hyped up and friendly, but get on her bad side on the wrong day, and she could give the 'ice queen' a run for her money. The two lowered their hands in unison

"From this point forward you will be known as The Elemental Power Rangers. Defenders of Earth"

And the Elemental Power Rangers were born.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the very first Cross-over fic by me. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't flame me. And im sorry if the maths is screwed up; it's not exactly my best subject. In fact it's my worst. And I hate it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**~Kara**


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Did you enjoy last chapter? I hope so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers. I do however own Crystal. Destiny and Michael.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

* * *

**New Tech City – 2025**

It was early hours of the morning, and all cadets at the SPD academy were sleeping peacefully. Well…almost all of them. Cadet Crystal Sienna Grace was the only person to be up this early in the morning and already out on the training field, practising her block and attack, just like she did every morning. Her long, silky black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She was clad in sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

After her morning workout; Crystal went back inside and did her usual morning routine; she showered, washed her hair, brushed her teeth and then returned to her room and changed into her Grey SPD uniform, with Black accents, she grabbed a black notebook and a ball point pen, before leaving the single room and entering the REC room, where were fellow rangers and team-mates were situated. Bridge, Z, Jack and Syd were playing Light ball in the middle of the room, and Sky was sitting off to the side on his own reading through the SPD Handbook as usual.

Z who had just been tagged by the light ball groaned and removed herself from the game as Crystal entered.

"Morning Crystal" she greeted the girl in black, who had taken up a seat on one of the many couches that had been pushed to the side of the room.

Crystal tucked her legs up underneath her and opened the book in her hands, and looked over the paragraph in front of her. She looked up at Z and smiled lightly "Morning," she answered and gave a small wave, she then went back to her book.

That was Crystal. She wasn't the type of girl who would talk at a million words a second; she preferred her silence and being left alone. She wasn't one to talk much at all. She could always be found wherever she was with the notepad she always kept out of sight of prying eyes, not even her team-mates knew what was in the book, and no matter how many times they asked she never told them.

"Must you always answer with one word answers?" Sky asked her, causing the girl to look up quickly at him and shoot him a confused look. Sky sighed.

"Z was the only one who greeted me," Crystal answered "Hence the reason I only replied with 'morning'"

"There Sky," Jack said "she answered with a longer answer this time. Happy?"

The blue ranger scowled at the red ranger and went back to his reading, and Crystal returned to her book too. Z watched her closely, suddenly Crystal's face lit up somewhat slightly and she put pen to paper, and started to scribble down something that the yellow ranger couldn't see.

**xXx**

Later that day, Crystal sat alone on one of the many chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. She sighed as she clutched her notebook close to her chest and cast her gaze down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. Most of them weren't even human they were aliens, and because she was SPD they generally hated her, some feared her, but others just down right hated her. She could hear them mumbling around her, and she could feel eyes on her, but she didn't dare look up.

"Miss Grace?" said a familiar voice, and Crystal looked up to see the same doctor she always saw when she came here "Please come with me"

Crystal's face changed drastically and she flew to her feet and followed after the man. His name was Doctor Joshua Matthews, he had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, he always wore a grave look on his face, but today, his skin was practically white, and this scared Crystal to the bone. Doctor Joshua Matthews was her mother's doctor.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" she asked curiously, fear edged into her words "My mother, she is fine, isn't she?"

"I will explain all in due time" Doctor Matthews said, and he continued to lead the way down the hall to room 236. He directed Crystal into the room, as he leaned over the information desk outside the room. Crystal gulped and stepped into the room. She hadn't known what to expect, she had thought her mother would look exactly the same as she had when she saw her three days ago, but she didn't expect this sight when she walked through the door of her mother's room.

Crystal wanted to close her eyes and see the loving, caring, beautiful face of Juliet Grace, the mass of midnight black hair, flowing graciously down her back and framing her face. Her deep sea blue eyes glittering in the dim light of the room, the smooth and healthy glow of her flawless skin. Her smile, which always lit up a room, and made Crystal feel like she had something to live for. Whichever it was behind his eyelids, the real Juliet Grace would be there, so perfect and alive, that she could reach out and touch her.

But with her eyes open, Juliet Grace was different. Altered.

The Juliet who was propped up in the bed had skin that was like a blotched patchwork cloth. Colours of grey, white and yellow mixed together, and gave her the look of death. Her face was hollowed out from weight-loss and her eyes were sunken. Deep dark circles were permanently etched under her sunken eyes, and her head was held in a tied blue scarf, hiding the loss of her midnight curls. Wasted away by the drugs that was supposed to be keeping her alive.

Crystal's body went cold. She had been back and forth here for nearly 3 years, but today, her mother's face made her freeze up. Her mother looked frail and so fragile, that one touched look like it would crumble her into a thousand pieces.

"Crystal," Juliet said, her voice hoarse, and it made Crystal's heart clench tightly in her chest "My baby…"

Tears punched into her eyes, as she stepped further into the room. Her legs felt like lead, and she wanted more than anything to turn and run. But this was her mother; she couldn't leave her here like this. It wasn't fair to her. Juliet had done everything for Crystal; she hadn't abandoned her, like she could have, no. Juliet had always said that Crystal was her pride and joy and she would go to the ends of the Earth for her. Now it was Crystal's turn to repay the favour.

She pulled up the white plastic chair, beside the bed and sat down. She placed the notebook on her lap and reached over the metal arms on the bed and held her mothers hand softly in her own, scared to squeeze down incase she broke it. Her mother smiled sweetly. Not being able to move her head to look at her daughter, but her eyes was trained on their linked hands.

"You're not going to hurt me, Crystal" she said in her raspy voice, more tears entered Crystal's eyes but she blinked them back

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, trying to hide the tears and fear in her voice

"Because you never would," Juliet whispered

The two grew quiet, just enjoying each other's company. Words didn't need to be passed between the mother and daughter, for each knew that all they needed were each other. Just like they always had. And so, they sat silently, just listening to the hustle and bustle outside the closed door.

A few minutes after Crystal had entered the room, the door re-opened and the silence was broken by Doctor Matthew's voice.

"Mrs Grace, it's very nice to see you are awake," he said, in a soft tone

"Thank you Doctor," Juliet said, with a small smile

"And how are we feeling this afternoon?"

"Im feeling fine," Juliet answered, but Crystal could tell it was a lie. There was no way her mother could look like this and still feel fine. And the look on the doctor's face told her that he didn't believe her mother either. But she let it slip.

"Now," the doctor started again, removing the clipboard from under his arm "I have called your daughter here, so that I can tell you both together. And since you have listed her as emergency contact on your form, then she has the right to know what is going on with your treatment and your condition"

Mother and Daughter nodded in unison

"The truth is Mrs Grace," the doctor started but faltered slightly, he didn't know if he could tell a young girl such as Crystal the truth about her mother's condition, but if he didn't tell her, then that would cause her more problems when she found out. Sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind "You have 3rd degree colorectal cancer"

Crystal's throat closed up and she lowered her head down as tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The last thing her mother needed was to see her crying; the first time she had visited her mother at the hospital, she had said 'goodbye' during the night and she had burst into tears. But her mother had made her promise to never cry in her presence because it only made it harder for her. Juliet hated seeing her daughter upset, because it made her upset too,

"How long?" Crystal asked, trying to keep her voice as even as possible

Doctor Matthews sighed "Two weeks" he answered

Silence. This was all that met the last statement. And Crystal bit her lip as she breathed in deeply and sharply. She glanced up at her mother from the corner of her eye, daring hard not to look at her, so that her mother wouldn't see the tears. She brushed her thumb softly against the skin of her mother's hand, and turned back to look in front of her. Her mother was dying. She was on her death bed. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Are you sure Doctor?" she asked, her throat tight

"Yes, im very sure" the doctor answered solemnly, he then turned and walked away, leaving Crystal to lightly squeeze her mothers hand, and choke back the tears she was trying so hard to keep in.

"Don't worry, Crystal" Juliet said, knowing full well that her daughter was trying hard not to cry from beside her "Everything's going to be fine…you'll see"

"How is everything going to be fine, mom?" Crystal questioned "You're dying! Im gonna lose you. That's not fine!"

But instead of responding, Juliet merely closed her eyes peacefully as her daughter sat there silently. Going over her mother's predicament in her mind. Two weeks. That's all she had left with her mother. Two week. That wasn't enough time. There was so much, which they had to go through. So much that her mother had to be there for. Her mother was the only person who understood her, she was her world, and she was her best friend. She was her everything. And she was going to lose it all…in two weeks.

She reached up her free hand and brushed the tears that had leaked out of her eyes and fallen onto the back of the book on her lap. Her world had fallen apart when her mother had fallen ill 3-years-ago, and in that time Juliet's condition and worsened. She was never getting better, and now her life had been put down to two weeks left. Crystal blinked, her mind wandering to the many fantasy books she had back in her room, she wished every night that she could live in one of her fantasy books. She wanted to live in a world, where there was no cancer; there was nothing to take her mother away from her.

But unfortunately, this was the real world. And in the real world there was no hope and no enchantment. There was no fantasy, no magic. There was just tears and heartbreak. And in two weeks, her entire world would crumble into dust.

Her mother was dying.

After two weeks, what would she have left?

She barely had friends. Her team-mates, she couldn't really call them friends, they were more of acquaintances, and that was her fault, she knew that. But she didn't want to get close to anyone, because every time she became close to someone they always ended up leaving her alone, to wallow in her self-pity. If only they knew the truth, the truth about why she kept to herself.

If only they knew how often she cried herself to sleep at night. How often she dreamed of a place where she had friends and her mother was alive. If only they paid attention to the deep cuts in her heart, if only they noticed her subtle cries for help. If only they knew how lonely she really was.

If only they knew her.

Everyday she puts on her mask. To protect her real feelings from the outside world, to protect herself from others. They can't see in, and they can't hurt her like she had been hurt in the past. The mask hides the truth, the lies, and the hurt. The mask hides everything, but it doesn't stop her from feeling them. The mask doesn't stop the pain; it doesn't stop the feeling of insecurity, of vulnerability.

It's hard keeping the mask in place, and keeping up appearances. It gets heavier and heavier with each passing day. She knows she can't do it for much longer, she feels so week, so powerless, but she knows she has to keep going on, not matter how much everything hurts. The pain, she faces everyday. The feeling of dread that settles in her stomach every morning, when she realizes that she is still alive, and then she sees her mother lying in a hospital bed looking the way she does. She would give anything to switch places with her. To see her mother up and walking around. But that wouldn't have been fair; to put her mother through the heartache she is going through now.

She couldn't force her mother to sit in the very chair she was sitting in, to hold her dying daughter's hand, the way she was holding her dying mothers. Her mask was slipping, and she couldn't stop it. Soon everyone would know, and she would have to face the music.

"I have a new song," she murmured, looking up at her mother's sleeping form. She wasn't sure if she could hear her, but she continued anyway. "It's not finished…but I wanted you to hear it."

She opened her book, and flipped to the page that she wanted. She breathed deeply to clear her mind and brushed the tears from her face, before she opened her mouth and started to sing softly.

"_She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free_

_Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be_

_Every other day I crossed the line_

_I didn't meant to be so bad._

_I never through you would become the friend I never had_

_Back then I didn't know why_

_Why you were misunderstood_

_So now I see through your eyes_

_All that you did was love"_

She stopped for a second to breathe, and brush the tears that had re-appeared in her eyes. Before she opened her mouth and the soft melody flowed once more.

"_Mama, I love you, Mama I case_

_Mama I love you. Mama my friend. You're my friend"_

She stopped after that as she hadn't been able to write anymore, or she hadn't had time to write anymore. "That's all there is, I'll finish the rest tonight…and I'll sing it to you tomorrow." She looked up at her mother's closed eyes, and listened in silence to the soft rhythmic breathing of her mothers.

Crystal couldn't stand sitting here and watching my mother die. She didn't care what happened to me, I loved her so much. Even if she was dead, the world would still need such a good soul like her mother's to be alive. Crystal knew she had to something. Anything. Anything at all, to keep her mother alive. She'd risk anything and everything to keep the one person who meant more to her than life itself alive.

"Miss Grace?" a brunette nurse said as she opened the door and peeked in; when she saw me looking back at her, she stepped in all the way. "You need to let your mother rest for a little while, and then we are going to have to check on some things, alright?"

Crystal sighed "So you want me to leave?" she questioned, although she knew the answer straight away

She nodded "I don't mean to be rude, but you look like you've been through hell" she said "Go home. Get some rest yourself. We'll call if anything changes" and then she left

Crystal felt a surge of anger course through her veins; she couldn't believe the nerve of the nurse who had just left. She couldn't even sit by her mother's side anymore! She needed as much time with her mother now more than every, she only had a short amount of time to live, and she needed as much as she could possibly get, with her.

But she knew she couldn't do anything. She had no choice but to get up and leave. And wait alone for her mother to die. She pressed a kiss to her mother's forehead "Please don't leave me mom," she whispered as she pulled back "My life would suck without you" she then clutched her book in her hand and left the room slowly and sadly. Her head down at all times, fighting back the powerful on slaughter of tears, that her over-powering her.

She left the hospital, ignoring the looks and whispers of her from the aliens surrounding her and she started the long walk back to the SPD base. Normally she would have driven here, but she had decided today she wanted to walk, and she had left earlier, wanting to be alone. But one could never be alone at the SPD base, it was too over-crowded, and at this particular moment she was thankful she had chosen the moment to walk. The way she was feeling, she knew the last place she could be, was behind the wheel of a car or a motorcycle.

**xXx**

Half an hour later, Crystal stumbled back into the SPD base. The alarms were ringing and cadets were running around all over the place. She perked up and sprinted up the steps leading to the higher levels of the Base. How long had the alarms been going off? She had turned off her morpher because she didn't want any interruptions when she was with her mother at the hospital the last thing she wanted was to have to leave, and after today, she didn't really want to go out in the field. Her mind was clouded with emotions and fear for her mother's life. But now she had to shut off her personal life and go into officer mode.

She breathed deeply as she run and skidded to a halt outside the command centre before she entered the state of the art command centre, where the rest of her team was standing in their usual line-up. Cruger turned to her as she stepped up beside Syd.

"Look who decided to join us," he growled and Crystal knew she was in trouble "Where have you been, Cadet?"

"Out sir," she answered him "I needed to clear my head" that wasn't really true, she needed to clear her head now, but she couldn't tell her commander where she had really been. That would mean opening up to a tin of worms that's he didn't want out in the real world.

"Out, where!" Cruger demanded

Crystal remained silent and cast her gaze downwards

"Well?" Cruger questioned

"I was out for personal reasons;" Crystal responded "There are something's that everybody has, that are best left unsaid. Where I was…is one of those things!"

Everyone stared at her, it wasn't like Crystal to answer back normally she was quiet and did whatever Cruger told her to do. But something must have happened to make her react like this.

"What's going on, Commander?" Jack intercepted, trying to save Crystal from an explanation. And the girl in black sent him a grateful look, as she returned her gaze once more to the floor.

"There is a disturbance downtown;" Cruger briefed them, taking his eyes off Crystal and looking down the line at the red ranger "It seems Grumm is up to no good again. He has sent one of Mora's creations to Earth"

"I got a visual," Kat said, as she punched in a few buttons and a 3-D hologram of the perpetrator appeared hovering over the console in the middle of the room. The creation was as freaky as the rest of them; it looked to be some vampire or sorts. Except this one had no trouble with the sun. But it wasn't that which caught Crystal's attention.

"It's a vampire?" Bridge questioned "How can it be out in the sunlight?"

"Because it's not your ordinary vampire," Crystal answered quietly, causing her friends to turn to her "The body…it's too large to be a vampire. Vamps are normally thin as sticks, but immensely fast and strong. The head is a vampire, but the body is a werewolf."

"So what are we dealing with?" Jack asked, it was easier to go to Crystal for information on Mythtical creatures, she knew a lot about them, due to her readings of Mythical worlds and creatures.

"I think we're dealing with a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid" the black ranger answered "Their more dangerous than their separate counter parts. If you get bitten by either of them separate, you become like them…but a hybrid doesn't change its victims. It kills them instantly! – Mora is one sick kid!"

The others couldn't help but murmur in agreement. How could a 10-year-old child, think of something as murderous as the creature on the screen?

"We don't have a name for him," Kat went onto explain

"Just call him Hybrid," Crystal responded "he's a criminal. He doesn't deserve a name!"

"At any rate," Cruger intercepted "I want him caught and contained before he can do any damage."

"We're on it, sir" Jack said and removed his morpher from the holster on his waist. Crystal reached for hers and flipped it back online, she then aligned herself between Z and Syd, as Jack, Sky and Bridge aligned themselves in front of the girls.

"Be careful cadets," Cruger said

"Ready?" Jack asked

"Ready!" the others responded, irritating their leader.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

All six of them morphed

"Space Patrol Delta!" they said once morphed, before the jumped feet first through their tunnels that lead to their respective Zords. They drove out of the Zord bay 2, and headed towards the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: There we have chapter two. This time based in the future. Aww, my heart went out to Crystal in this chapter, I could never sit by my mother's bed and have someone tell me she only had two weeks to live. What's Crystal gonna do? Will she learn that her friends are people she can count on if she needs them? Will they soon learn what's happening to her? Keep reading to find out.**

**Next chapter is the battle leading on from this chapter. So, keep reading to find out how it went.**

**Review. Thanks**

**~Kara**


	4. Thoughts and Pictures

**Chapter Three**

**Thoughts and Pictures**

* * *

The battle was over; and the rangers groaned as they sprawled out around the REC room, the fight had lasted longer than anticipated. 'Hybrid' the alien creation that Crystal had named had put up a stronger fight than they expected him too. The moment he had saw them, Broodwing had intercepted and sent a robot piloted by a Blue head to attack the city and left 'Hybrid' to cause his own destruction. The rangers had dealt with the robot and blue head very quickly, before turning their wrath on the new creation.

"Damn, is it me or are Mora's creations getting tougher?" Syd questioned from her seat beside Jack

Crystal looked up from her corner; she was sitting on her own with her Electric guitar on her lap, and her notebook lying beside her; she stopped the gentle plucking of the strings to look up at the Pink ranger.

"Hybrid did see alot stronger" Z agreed "What do you think Crystal?"

Everyone turned to the black ranger, who merely shrugged "I don't know" she answered simply; the Megazord battle was kind of a blur to her, it was the actual fight that she had been more focused on. She didn't like the Megazord battles, because of her fear of heights; so she spent less time taking notice of what happened during that time, and just wished for it to be over, so that she could put her feet back on the ground.

"What you working on?" Jack asked her curiously, eyeing her guitar

"Just a new song" she answered

"For your mom?" Bridge questioned

Crystal nodded

"You know; you always write songs for your mother, but we never actually see her." Sky pointed out "Where is she?"

"Working," Crystal answered; she had been able to perfect her lying so that it was flawless. She didn't want them knowing too much about her life; and in order to keep her mother's condition secret then she needed to lie and to lie good. These were SPD officers for Christ sake; they could tell when a person was lying. "I gotta go -" and she got up quickly from her seat and disappeared down the corridor to her room.

"She's hiding something," Sky said, turning to his friends. His speciality at SPD was profiling criminals, and although Crystal wasn't a criminal, he could still profile her.

"How do you know?" Z asked

"Her body language" Sky stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world. When his friends gave him curious looks he sighed "Notice how her demeanour changed when Bridge mentioned her mother? She seemed to flinch, then when I asked where her mother was all of the time; she answered a little too quickly? Then she just suddenly had to go?"

The others nodded

"Where does she disappear too all of the time?" Jack asked "She told Cruger earlier, that everybody had things that were better left unsaid -"

"Yeah," Bridge agreed "What is she hiding from us?"

"Maybe we should ask her," Syd suggested

"She's not gonna be straight out honest with us," Z stated "You know Crystal. She likes to keep to herself"

The others fell silent. Z was right. Crystal Sienna Grace was a complete mystery to them; a mystery they were determined to crack.

**xXx**

_"Z look out!" Crystal yelled as she sprinted to the yellow ranger side and pushed her down as hybrid attacked; its claws slashing through the black ranger's suit and causing her to groan out loud as she tumbled to the ground and rolled away. She heard Syd and Z yell her name, before the rest of the rangers jumped in front of her; the pink and yellow rangers were behind her, holding her shoulders as she held her waist. Jack, Bridge and Sky where in front of her; their strikers raised waiting for anymore initial attacks._

_"Are you okay?" Jack asked, over his shoulder; his eyes trained on hybrid_

_Crystal nodded, and pushed herself shakily to her feet, before removing her own Delta striker "Let's contain this freak, so we can all go home!" she commanded_

_"Right!" the others agreed and they all jumped forward into battle_

_"Im gonna put the 'Power' in Power Rangers!" Hybrid growled and he took a raised his arms into the air before flashing forward; he swiped and attacked the rangers in a blur of black and white; sending them all crashing to the ground and groaning "Now stay down"_

_"Not a chance" Crystal said getting to her feet "Midnight shocker!" and she removed a blaster that resembled Jack's delta blasters. She placed the two blasters together and aimed them at Hybrid "Aim! Fire!" there was a surge of electrical impulses, before a black cloud engulfed Hybrid who growled, his eyes glowing in the darkness and locked onto Crystal. She smirked under her helmet, before a spark appeared; one spark, and then another and then another. It was like a chain reaction. The cloud of black smoke cleared and Hybrid exploded as he fell to his knees and panted. "RIC!" she threw the makeshift bone into the air, and RIC appeared transforming into the Canine Cannon._

_"Ready" Bridge said, from his position on the ground, he locked onto Hybrid with his hand as Sky did the same opposite him_

_"Aim!" the blue ranger commanded_

_"Fire!" Crystal yelled and Jack pulled the trigger as two energy balls swirled through the air and hit the vampire/werewolf cleanly in the chest. He exploded and fell to the ground in a containment card._

_"Yes!" Syd and Z cheered, as Crystal rushed forward to pick up the card_

_"All in a days work" she mumbled, looking down at the card. She turned back to her team-mates and followed them back to the base; for a well deserved rest._

**xXx**

Crystal sighed as she sat cross-legged on her bed; her guitar was balanced in her lap and she was plucking a few strings with the pick. She looked down at the lyrics in front of her and sighed, there were only a few lines, and she couldn't get a decent tone. She frowned. What was she missing? She had the lyrics; but the tune just didn't seem to fit them. What type of tune did she want? A sad one; or a happy one? It was for her mother, a sad one would have made her feel depressed, and she was in hospital with Cancer the last thing Crystal wanted to do was upset her. So the slow mournful sad tune was out. An upbeat one? Could she possible do that? Not with just a guitar, she needed drums. But as far as she was aware the rest of the team didn't play an instrument, and even if they did; she would have to tell them why she needed the help. And she wasn't ready to indulge her friends with information about her past or her mother's condition.

With another heavy sigh, she placed her guitar down flat on the bed and closed the music book; before sliding it under her pillow where she kept it secretly. No one knew it was there, only her, and for that she was thankful. Her team-mates weren't exactly the secretive of sorts. If they knew she had something that they didn't know about, and then she was sure they would go looking for it. Syd was the worst; she hated being left out of the loop on something. It wasn't that she hated her team-mates; she just didn't want them to know everything about her life. There was something's that were better left unsaid.

Sitting there, staring at the wall opposite her, Crystal blinked she was becoming tired, but sleep was the furthest thing on her mind right now. She knew what she would see if she closed her eyes and that was her mother's pale hollow face; it was heartbreaking to just think about it let alone see it haunting her dream's although she knew that it would now until forever. What she needed was something to take her mind off of her mother's worsening condition. She looked around her room, before coming up with nothing. She could read, but what? If she read a fantasy book, then she would want to be in that world, she would be thinking of herself in her character's positions and her mother would still be alive. So reading was out of the question because she was still thinking about her mother.

She sighed in aggravation; why did life have to be so complicated? Whoever said 'Life wasn't fair' had no idea how right they were. Life was an illusion. A myth. A fairytale. It was just something that people took advantage of until it was their time to leave the Earth. There was certain people in the universe who didn't deserve a life; like the criminals that she contained nearly everyday, they didn't deserve a life, all the used it for was to steal; and end up in confinement for a certain amount of years, some even went away for the rest of their miserable lives. And there were people like her mother; who were losing their lives to a losing battle. A battle against Cancer. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about her, and she clenched her eyes closed, and shook her head to calm herself down.

Pushing herself up from her bed she walked across the room to the other side of the room and pulled off her CD player from the shelf along with a few CD cases; she looked through them before deciding for a specific CD that she wanted to listen too. Something that would calm her nerves, but not put her to sleep. Something light; but not too light. She had a vast collection of CD's just like she had a vast collection of books; and just like her books they all ranged to various things; like Westlife to Evanescence. She flipped over the back of one of the CD's in her hand; it was Taylor Swift: Fearless. It was better than nothing.

Taking the CD from the case, she sat back down on her bed and placed the empty case on the bedside table on top of her Twilight: Breaking Dawn book. She then opened her CD player and placed the CD inside, before closing it and pressing play. She kicked off her shoes and lay back against her pillow, just staring at the ceiling as the music of 'The Best Day' started to play through her headphones.

'_I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now -- the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today_

_I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today_

* * *

The rest of her team-mates were still in the REC room; each still discussing Crystal or just talking about just about anything that came to mind.

"Guys, im worried about Crystal" Z said suddenly, as they conversation changed from whatever Bridge was rambling on about to something else "I know she likes to be left alone - but its not like her to be locked up in her room for so long"

"I agree Z," Jack said "Someone should go check on her"

"I will," Syd volunteered

"I'll come," Z said and the pink and yellow rangers got to their feet and walked away from the guys and down the hall to the room that Crystal occupied to herself. They knocked and even called out her name; but there was no answer. Exchanging looks the two rangers moved in front of the motion detectors and the doors opened with the familiar 'whoosh' much to their surprise the black ranger was flat out on her bed; music playing through the headphones which were in her ears.

"Poor thing," Syd mumbled "she must have been exhausted" she looked around the room wearily, it had been a while since she had been in Crystal's room; and she often wondered if the girl was alright due to the many pictures and posters that lined the walls. Most of them were of her favourite actors; some of favourite books that she enjoyed and others were just plain animal posters. There was one that consisted of brightly lit flames with a fire bird rising from them. 'The Phoenix' was labelled underneath the picture in black bold letters. Other pictures of Crystal and an older woman were plastered on the walls too.

"This must be her mom," Z said, pointing at an older woman with midnight curls, she had her arms wrapped around a 13-year-old Crystal; bright smiles plastered on both their faces, there was another one which showed Crystal's arms wrapped tightly around the woman's waist; as the woman wrapped her own arms around Crystal's shoulders, they were staring at the camera and it seemed they were laughing. The Pink and Yellow rangers smiled at the pictures; it was clear that Crystal was a mommy's girl, and it looked like the relationship between mother and daughter was deeper than just family ties. From the pictures it was obvious they were best friends.

Crystal shifted in her sleep; and the Pink and Yellow rangers froze in their tracks; but the black ranger didn't wake up. She just rolled over and cuddled closer to her pillows. She mumbled something, but neither Z nor Syd could hear her.

"Lets get out of here, before we wake her" Z said and Syd nodded in agreement and the two took one more glance at the pictures and left; both with the same affectionate smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Not what I expected it to turn out like, it could have been better I think. But what do you think? Did you like it as it was? Review and tell me.**

**Thank you to people who have added me to their favourite stories. Please leave me a review telling me why; it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again.**

**I do NOT own the lyrics or songs in this chapter. And I cut Taylor Swift - The Best Day Lyrics in half for a reason.**

**Review**

**~Kara**


	5. Secret Identities Are Revealed

**A/N: Im kinda at a loss on where to take the Ninja Storm parts of this story. The SPD are kinda laid out so I kinda know where I am going. Also I know how the time travel part is gonna happen. So bare with me for a few more days; so I can get my ideas underway. Thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Secret Identities Are Revealed**

* * *

The beach was dead quiet; it was a major surprise to Michael Hart who was standing on the golden sand, surf board under his arm. He was waiting for his friend Tori Hanson to show up so that they could hit the waves, where she had gotten too was a different matter. He had kinda called her 15 minutes ago; he really needed to clear his head, seeing as he had argued with Destiny that morning and instead of taking his frustration out on some poor innocent soul or something, he had decided to go Surfing it always calmed him down.

"Mike!" yelled a familiar female voice; it cut through the silence like a knife

Michael turned and smiled at the familiar blonde that was jogging towards him; wearing blue shorts and a tankini, she was carrying her surfboard under her arm. She slowed to a walk as she grew closer and returned his smile with one of his own.

"Where you been?" he questioned

"Sorry, had to drop Dustin and Shane off at Nin –"she cut off, preventing herself from completing her sentence. She had almost given away the secret headquarters that she and her other friends hung out at while they were surfing, racing or working. "I had to drop them off at work" she quickly covered.

Michael had caught the correction; but let it slip. He nodded his head once, and turned back to the waves "Ready?" he asked

"Let's do it," Tori responded and the two walked forward. They reached the waters edge first, and knelt down placing their boards on the water and adjusting the string that was attached; they both then lay on their stomachs on the boards and paddled out into deep water. Michael was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks that had flashes of Scarlet all over them. He remained topless as he showed off his toned stomach and chest.

The perfect wave appeared; and the two friends readied themselves; they pushed themselves off of their stomachs and onto their feet. Before riding the monstrous wave like pros; if they were only out here to have fun and Michael to clear his head; most people would have said they were training for something. The two moved with such agility and swiftness that it seemed they were one with the water.

Michael rode along the wave as it started to curl as it rose higher; he flipped through it hearing Tori laugh as she watched him. He was such a show off. The two rode back to the beach, and hopped off their boards once they were in shallower water

"You are such a show off!" Tori said turning to Michael, who was pushing his hair back out of his face

Michael laughed; his chest rumbling. He then turned to face his blonde friend "And yet you still surf with me"

Tori shrugged but nodded nonetheless. Her name being called caused her to look up.

"Yo, Tori!"

The two looked around to see a guy which dark hair and eyes walking along the sand towards them; he grinned at the blonde and Michael suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness come over him. Tori was like a little sister to him; so he had every right to be protective of her, whenever there was another guy involved.

"Hey, Blake" Tori answered, as the boy got closer

"Hey," the boy, who was obviously Blake. Michael did however notice the look that Blake was giving him

Tori noticed the look that Blake was giving Michael and decided that she should introduce them before something else happened "Michael this is my friend Blake;" she said turning from her child hood best friend and introducing him to her new friend "Blake, this is Michael. My childhood friend and surfing partner"

"Hey," Michael said, holding out his hand

Blake hesitated, but took the invitation and shook, feeling the grasp of Michael's hand over his own. The two quickly let go as if they had been burned.

"What you doing out here?" Blake asked, turning back to Tori "I thought you were heading back to..." he trailed off glancing at Michael but Tori knew what he meant

"I was," Tori answered "but then Michael called asked if I wanted to go surfing... I dropped Dustin and Shane off there, and then I came out here"

Blake nodded at the explanation "Oh, okay" he answered with "Um...have you seen Hunter?"

"Last time I checked, he was at the track" Tori responded "Uh, he got a call from Destiny"

Blake's face split into a smile as Michael's face changed drastically with an unreadable expression. "Oh yeah. Des," Blake said "she called me too, but I said I was busy. Hunter said he'd meet up with her. Cant believe I forgot"

Tori nodded "Well I could give you a ride over to the track if you want, if, uh, Mike doesnt mind of course?"

"No," Mike said "Go ahead. I got something's to take care of anyway" and he knelt down to grab the Scarlet shirt he had been wearing that morning, he then turned back to Tori and gave her a quick hug "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

When she nodded he pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead; and turned to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile at the track; Destiny was already on her bike and off by the time Hunter showed up. She passed through the finish line with seconds to spare and rolled over towards her Crimson clad friend; she removed her helmet and flattened her hair.

"Can I ask why you are out here at this time?" Hunter asked, although he was dressed in his own racing clothes. Destiny had called saying she needed some time from her friend Michael and wanted to know if he wanted to hook up at the track. To spend the day alone with Destiny Thompson; hottest girl on the Motocross track, he would have had to be stupid to say no.

Every guy on the track; had said she couldn't ride, mostly because they believed Motocross was a man's sport. But a few of them at seen her at the beach in the following weeks with Tori and Michael; and they had started to refer to her as the _'hottest girl'_ on the race track; because they had taken a liking to his body structure. She was well tanned; and toned and he guessed this was from her growing up on the wild side. She had told him that she loved to race; be it on motocross bikes or just plain running. But she also liked to party; and in order to party a girl needed to know how to dance. She also trained in Martial Arts as a child; her father had taught her. And so she had the body to prove it.

"Michael and I argued this morning," Destiny answered, it was a surprise to Hunter to hear her actually admitting the truth to him. Destiny usually kept to herself "And I just needed to clear my head, and so he headed towards the Beach said he was meeting Tori; and I came here"

Hunter nodded and looked around; there were a few guys already on the track and he could see each of them were looking up at him and Destiny, probably glaring at him with envy because he was actually talking to the girl most of them were crushing on. "Anyway, you ready?"

Destiny nodded, and pulled on her helmet once more. She adjusted her goggles and rode around Hunter as he climbed onto his bike. The two then rolled towards the starting point, as a few other guys showed up either side of them.

"Up for a race?" one of the boys to the left of Destiny asked

Destiny glanced up at him "Sure...if your prepared to lose"

The guys friends howled with laughter and Destiny smirked beneath her helmet

"Your on!" the guy said

Destiny grinned and looked towards Hunter who chuckled and shook his head in amusement; the first time he had met Destiny, she had been mouthing off a group of guys asking to see the rule book that showed that no girls could ride motocross. There obviously wasn't one, she and then retaliated and said until there was a rule that said girls couldn't ride motocross, she was staying.

The gates came down and the bikes shot out. Leading the group was Hunter and Destiny, the two were inches apart, but Destiny was ahead of Hunter. She cast a glance to her left to see the same guy who had asked if she wanted to race, approach her and Hunter at the same speed. He grinned at her, and she smirked back, before turning to her right to see Hunter; come neck and neck with her.

They hit the hill before them first, and Destiny pulled back on her bike, catching major air. She then dipped and landed before taking off once more, Hunter still neck and neck with her. If this was a proper race; the two would be trying to out do one another; like they had done the past couple of weeks. The two skidded around one of the bends and hit another hill.

After the first two hills, the guy who had asked for the race started to catch up with Hunter and Destiny. The guy followed Destiny around the outside track; kicking up dirt as they made a sharp turning. Hunter took to the inside track and made the turn easier. The three were neck and neck for a few minutes; before Destiny opened the throttle on her bike and pulled further ahead, she revved her engine and pulled slightly ahead, Hunter hot on her tail.

She flew through the finish line; punching the air as she did. Hunter was right behind her, and the two rolled a little further away from the finish line, before skidding to a complete stop. Laughing in triumph, Destiny removed her helmet and turned to the Crimson clad friend as the boy from earlier rode towards her.

"Nice race," he complimented "for a girl; you ride like a pro"

Destiny grinned "Thanks. Riding is my life; so I take it seriously"

"Im Ben," the boy introduced himself, holding out his hand

"Destiny," she answered him grasping his gloved hand with her own "This is one of my riding partners, Hunter"

Ben turned to the tall blonde boy and nodded "Hi," he said, holding his hand out. Hunter took it and shook it.

"See you, Destiny" he said, before returning to his friends

"I think you've just gone and gotten yourself a fan club" Hunter said; panting slightly as he turned his attention back to Destiny, and leaned forward on his helmet.

Destiny rolled her eyes "Please. In order to have a fun club…you need more than one person"

"I think you got that," and he nodded towards Ben and his friends, who were glancing at Destiny and waving at her from the opposite side of the track

Destiny smiled and nodded her head in politeness "Whatever," she said to Hunter who was chuckling "Once more round the track?" she questioned, and when he nodded the two made their way back to the starting point.

* * *

After dropping Hunter off at Storm Chargers; Destiny returned to the wasted Elemental academy, Michael was already there and was helping move things around for Sensei. They had attempted to reconstruct the place, but without being able to get people in to help they had decided to move to a different headquarters. Sensei had decided that it was time for them to make the journey to the Wind Ninja Academy, she knew the sensei there. He was an old friend and he had always said if she needed anything to just go there and he would do whatever it was he could for her. But it wasn't what she wanted; it was what she could do for him. She had the two Elemental rangers at her disposal; her students could help his in the on coming battle against Lothor.

Sensei Toyama watched her students curiously as they shifted a few other things around the room; they were trying to locate the portal that led to their Zords. It had been covered in rubble and debris after Lothor had attacked the Elemental Academy. The two who usually bantered with one another while they worked were silent and ignoring one another. She cleared her throat as she spoke in her squeaky hamster voice.

"Is everything okay?" she questioned

Michael looked up from his spot near the entrance and nodded "Everything is fine Sensei,"

Destiny scoffed from her corner, before crying out "I found it!" she pulled back a loose board and revealed a white and scarlet gateway. Sensei chipped in approvement and hopped from the table and landed on Destiny's shoulder; the young girl had gotten used to her Sensei being in animal formation now and was less scared to jump whenever she was near. Leaning against the wall in front of her, Destiny pulled at the portal, there was a creaking sound and it finally opened revealing a dark hole.

"Now what?" Michael asked

"Now we know where the Portal is;" Sensei started to explain "your Zords are simply waiting for your call; they will awaken when you need them. But to fully control them you must become one with them. Understand?"

Destiny and Michael nodded once without looking at one another.

"Then lets go," Sensei said "I would believe we have a long journey ahead of us"

Michael looked towards Destiny who sighed; they could at least be civil towards one another for a while. And so following her Scarlet clad friend out of the destroyed Elemental Academy, they returned to her white car and hopped him. Sensei hopped down onto the dashboard, as Destiny started the engine, threw the gear shift into reverse and pulled out of the dense trees, she reversed backwards onto the road, before shifting into first gear and pulling off towards the highway, and then on into town.

**xXx**

_"Rangers I am picking up a disturbance in the down town Power Plant,_" Cam said through his morpher "_I can't get a full lock on the power field"_

"We're all over it Cam," Shane answered through his morpher; he and Dustin had left Ninja Ops a few hours after Tori had dropped them off that morning and were now at Storm Chargers with the others. Tori, Blake and Hunter had all gathered back there from wherever it was they had disappeared too. With one nod at one another, the five of them quickly got up from their seats and left the store swiftly, they hurried into the alleyway behind the store and morphed, before Ninja streaking to the power plant, where they met Cam who had left Ninja Ops the moment he had made the call.

"This place gives me the creeps," Dustin complained as he looked around for any signs of what could be causing the disturbance. There was an eerie silence that fell upon their deafened ears, and they stuck together having been in this situation before; it had been the second time Hunter and Blake had been mind erased and turned against them.

Unknown to them two others were watching from high vantage points waiting for the right opportunity. A figure clad in all white, with scarlet markings on her chest and uniform crossed her arms over her chest and looked down on the scene waiting for it to unfold. A scarlet figure stood beside her, his uniform was similar to hers except it had white markings on his chest. There was also a symbol on them representing their natural power. The white had a polar bear and the scarlet ranger had a flame with a shape of a bird inside. A fire bird.

"Where is this freak?" the scarlet figure asked

"He should be here soon," the white figure answered "I can sense his energy...he's coming, hard and fast"

As the words left her mouth, the wind and thunder rangers fell to the floor with loud groans and a miniature version of a Turtle appeared in front of them. It looked a giant mutant of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Raphael, what with the red eye match too.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," the white ranger said with a smirk

"Couldn't agree with you more," the scarlet ranger responded and the two stood at attention waiting for the right moment to intervene; and kick butt. It would be their first ranger battle.

The small battle took place below them; and before long the Wind and Thunder rangers were lying on the floor around one another.

"Now?" White ranger asked

"Not yet," her partner answered, placing a hand on her shoulder as the Wind rangers got back to their feet and rushed forward. The scarlet ranger shook his head, they had no base plan. Nothing. And that's why they were getting their butts kicked, he would have loved to tell them the reason behind why they were failing, but that would start a fight with them and that's the last thing they needed. They were supposed to make friends with the Thunder and Wind rangers; not make them their enemies.

When the other rangers hit the ground for the fourth time, scarlet let go of his partners shoulder and spoke "let the games begin"

The white ranger chuckled under her helmet as she stepped up beside her counterpart on the hanger over-looking the rangers below; the Turtle was towering over them as she made a series of hand motions; the balls of her hand hit one another and an ice blast shot out from between them, it was aimed at the turtle, and connected with the back of its shell propelling it over the rangers and crashing into a series of metal poles that were lined along the wall. The other rangers looked around in confusion as the turtle got back to its feet.

"Who did that?" he growled

"Hey!" the white ranger yelled "up here!"

The Wind and Thunder rangers looked up at the sound of the yell along with the turtle; they were just as surprised as the creature behind them to find two more rangers.

"Whoa," Dustin said "Check it out, dudes!"

"Two more Power rangers?" the turtle questioned as the white ranger jumped from the hanger and landed in front of the rangers, Scarlet joined her momentarily

"Looks like it creep," he commented "Now you've felt the deep freeze...how about we turn up the heat"

"Oh," the white ranger said "im in the mood for some Turtle soup!"

Scarlet chuckled and flicked his wrist "Flame blast!" a series of fireballs shot out of his hand and soared through the air at the turtle; which was plummeted backwards by the force of the hits one after another. He crashed into the wall and swayed when he got back to his feet.

"Hiya!" the white ranger yelled as she flipped through the air and kick-flipped the turtle; sending him crashing to the ground and rolling further along. His shell was protecting him from any direct injuries from his back and so it took longer before the white ranger could get a decent hit; but she put up a good fight. It was like she danced around him and when he aimed a punch at her head she caught his arm, she pulled him back and raised her foot to kick him in the stomach. He flipped her over and then pulled her back up before throwing her against the metal support beams.

The white ranger gasped as she felt the air leave her lungs, before the creature was pulled away from her by the scarlet ranger; "Hey! You want to pick on her," he said, kicking the creature in the stomach and sending him further into the power plant "your gonna have to go through me!"

"Who the hell are those guys?" Shane asked, watching the fight take place ahead of him; he had managed to get back to his feet and was now helping his team-mates up

"I don't know," Hunter answered "but it's a good thing they turned up,"

"Agreed," Tori said "We needed all the help we could get back then"

"We didn't do that bad" Shane defended. But the others turned quickly in his direction and although he couldn't see their faces he knew they were each giving him a look.

The white ranger felt her lungs expand as she breathed in deeply and she turned back to the creature that was fighting her friend. The scarlet ranger miss-calculated a kick and his legs were sweeped out from under him, as the turtle creature turned on to the Wind and Thunder rangers before rushing forward. They attacked, and the white ranger raced to her fallen comrade's side and helped him up.

"We have to help them!" she said

The scarlet ranger nodded and they rushed forward the scarlet ranger flipped forward into the action as the white ranger cart wheeled in removing her snow staff from her holster on her back "Snow staff!" she commanded "Full Power!" she slashed at the creature as Hunter and Dustin flipped backwards away from her. There was a bright white light and the creature was propelled through the air and sent crashing into support beams that crumbled upon impact as a ton of bricks from the shelf over ahead collapsed onto the creature. "Oops," the white ranger said, as she replaced her staff in the holster

"And stay down!" the scarlet ranger said, appearing behind his white ranger friend

The bricks started to move and the rangers looked at one another

"When do they ever stay down?" Tori asked

"Never," the white ranger answered her "you'd think by now they would learn"

The creature reappeared and charged forward; Hunter and Blake met him head on but he threw them aside like rag dolls before doing the same to Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam. The White and Scarlet rangers double teamed the creature, just before the scarlet ranger was thrown aside just like the others. The turtle creature then turned his attention back to the White ranger who struck a defensive pose.

"Bring it!" she challenged and he stormed towards her, she kick-flipped him, before spinning around and performing a round house kick, she kicked the monster in the side and sent him stumbling. "Ice Canon!" she commanded, and a crystal white canon appeared in her hands "Target locked on!" she said aiming at the green turtle

"No you can't do this to me!" the turtle rasped

"FIRE!" the white ranger yelled as a surge of shards of ice as sharp as glass shot out of the end of her blaster, the jagged edges hit the creature directly and he spun around before toppling over and exploding. "Now stay down!"

"Alright!" the Scarlet ranger said, bounding to his feet and rejoining his team-mate, they high-fived one another as the ice canon disappeared.

"Who are you guys?" Cam asked as he got to his feet and faced the new rangers

The white and scarlet rangers turned to the group of six

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved your asses?" the scarlet ranger asked

"A simple 'Thank you' would be appreciated" the white ranger contradicted

"Thank you" Tori said, always the peacemaker

"It was nice fighting alongside, ya" the white ranger said "but we gotta book"

Scarlet nodded "But don't panic, this wont be the last time we meet..."

And there was a flash of bright white light and a flame erupted around the scarlet ranger and the two disappeared once they had cleared.

"Uh?" Hunter asked confusedly, but before anyone could answer the Monster super-sized

"Its Zord time," Shane said into his morpher

* * *

Destiny and Michael sighed as they entered the forest surrounding Blue Bay Harbour, they were returning to the place where they had left their Sensei while they had gone to help the other rangers. They had found the Ninja Ops just after the Wind, Thunder and Samurai ranger got the alert of a monster attacking downtown; the two Elementals had gone off to help once their Sensei and the Wind rangers Sensei were still at Ninja Ops keeping tabs on their student's actions.

"Through the waterfall, she said right?" Destiny asked, coming to a stop near the lake

"Yeah," Michael answered

"Why do they have to be so complicated?" she questioned "Why can't they have a simple entrance like us? If their afraid of people finding it, their sadly mistaken"

Michael chuckled "the only reason people can't find our school, is because the entrance is protected by enchantments and only students of the academy can find it"

"But what if you're a new student?" Destiny asked

"Apparently only those who are true of heart can find the entrance,"

Destiny nodded once, as they looked up towards the waterfall. "Now what?"

"Walk onto the water," Michael answered

"Im an Ice Ninja," Destiny retaliated "not a water ninja"

Michael rolled his eyes, and caught her wrist and pulled her onto the water. Much to her surprise she was able to walk across the water not into it. A portal appeared in front of her, and they stepped through into another world; or that's what it felt like. Destiny pulled her hand from Michael's grip and looked around.

"Whoa," she commented "this place is as bad as the Elemental academy"

Michael could only nod in agreement, as the two made their way through the wreckage, they followed the same path they had earlier and stepped up beside the safe door that led down underground to the Ninja Ops. They were still morphed, and would remain morphed until they were sure they could trust the Wind, Thunder and Samurai rangers. Or until their Sensei said they could de-morph. Rangers were supposed to keep their identities secret, that's why they were called 'Secret Identities'.

"Whoa," said a surprised voice, from up ahead as the two Elementals reached the door leading to the main room of Ninja Ops "Another talking Guinea pig"

It was Dustin. Destiny recognized the voice. She shot Mike a look through her visors, although he couldn't see her, she knew he was thinking along the same lines as her. They turned the corner and saw a very surprising sight before them; Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam all stood in the room behind the doors on which the stood.

"On the contrary, Dustin" said a deep male voice "Sensei Toyama is not a guinea pig. She is a Hamster"

"Oh," Dustin said

"Ah," the male voice started again "and meet her students - the Elemental Power Rangers"

Mike and Destiny stepped further into the room and the Thunder, Wind and Samurai rangers all struck defensive poses. Destiny rolled her eyes beneath her helmet.

"We're not gonna fight you," she told them "that would be pointless!"

Sensei Toyama looked over her students "You may relinquish your morph" she constructed

Mike and Destiny exchanged looks from beneath their helmets and nodded at one another. They stepped back away from the group of six in front of them and the two raised their right arms where their morphers lay in unison. "Ninja Forms!" they spoke together; there was another flash of bright white light that mixed with a orange flame and the white and scarlet ranger suits fell away, leaving two civilians' standing in their places. Once the flashes had died down; silence fell throughout the whole of Ninja Ops.

"Destiny?" Hunter, Blake and Dustin whispered "You're the white ranger?"

Destiny nodded at her Motocross friends "Yeah - surprise!"

"Michael?" Tori asked in surprise, a look of betrayal fluttering across her face as she gazed at her childhood best friend

"Im sorry Tor," Michael said, casting a glance at the blonde "I couldn't tell you...for the same reason you couldn't tell me"

"Secret Identity" the two said together and Destiny rolled her eyes, those two were as bad as her and Michael

"Now you all know the truth about one another," Sensei Watanabe started "You must all learn to work together - as one"

The rangers all exchanged looks; they were friends outside of their ranger world. How hard could it be to get along as a team?

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly has I planned it to turn out; but it worked out in the end. So Destiny and Michael have met the others. Next chapter will be a filler - and then I will be bringing SPD back from the future. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for the reviews and favourite stories and everything else you have added me too. Love to hear from you.**

**Also if you have added me to your favourite stories and haven't left a review; could you please do that? I would love to hear WHY you have added me to your favourite stories; you just don't do it without a good reason. So tell me why you have added me. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~Kara**


	6. Surprises Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. This isn't a filler - On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Surpises - ****Part 1**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly on the beautiful summer morning; its rays could be seen lighting up the entire horizon as it rose over the mountains of Blue Bay Harbour, California. The sea washed against the grains of golden sand of the Northern beach and crashed against the jagged rocks with an almighty crash. The early morning sun reflected off the moving water of the sea, and bathed the darkest crevices of rock with its golden warmth. No one was awake yet; it was still too early, it was only 7:00AM, most people who were awake were usually parents who were getting their kids up and ready for school or heading into work themselves, the beach was empty and considering it was so early that wasn't much of a shock.

There was only one person who seemed to be awake at this time of the morning; and that was a young girl; Destiny Thompson. She jogged quietly along the beach of the Northern sea; music pumped through veins mixing with her adrenaline and the blood in her veins. Her flaming red hair flew behind her as she ran; she was clad in white shorts and a white t-shirt and a pair of white and blue trainers on her feet. Her Ipod was clipped to the front of her shorts and the earphones were planted in her ears. Stopping at the centre of the beach; the girl, breathed deeply as she stared out over the waves; feeling the coolness of the water hit her face. It was being picked up and carried in the wind. It was cool and refreshing.

Suddenly her morpher bleeped on her wrist, she looked down at it. What on Earth could be happening at this time of the morning? _But then again...Evil never rests_ she thought, before turning and jogging towards the edge of the beach. She made it to the rocks before she Ninja streaked the rest of the way towards Ninja Ops. She crossed through the portal and into the deserted grounds that used to the Wind Ninja Academy. Pulling open the hatch that led to the underground Ranger Headquarters, she followed the winding stone steps and breathed in the coolness of the darkened shadows underground.

"Hey Cam," she said slightly breathlessly as she moved into the main part of Ninja Ops; to find her green leather friend sitting at the main frame "do you ever sleep?" she questioned curiously, she had never seen him in civilian clothes and away from the computer before.

He cracked a grin "Yes," he answered "Since when do you run?"

"Every morning," she answered "I need too, to keep up a body appearance like mine"

Cam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Im gonna go change," she said turning towards the doors leading to the bedrooms that lay beyond, she knew there was a few clothes of her's here, because she had spent a few nights here with Michael a few days ago. She remembered back to when her friend Megan had phoned say her new boyfriend: Damien had broken up with her and had wanted to go out to drown her sorrows. Obviously, Destiny had been up for that and had gone for the rest of the afternoon. When Michael had found her, she was in one of her favourite nightclubs and to put it lightly: she was wasted. He had brought her back to Ninja Ops where she had suffered the consequences of her actions with a hangover, and to make it worse she had a full day of training the same day. She was dead to the world by the afternoon.

After changing into a pair of black leggings with a denim jean skirt, she threw on a white tank top; and pulled her flaming red hair up into a high ponytail before she returned to the main part of Ninja Ops to find the others already there. "Oh, you're all here" she said, making her way towards them and squeezing in behind Cam and between Dustin and Hunter.

"What are you doing here so early?" Michael questioned curiously of his team-mate

"Was out running, when I got the call" the White ranger answered truthfully

"At 7:00AM?" Shane asked

Destiny nodded "We aint here to talk about my social life," she cut across the red ranger as he opened his mouth to speak again "Whats the 911, Cam?"

"This," the green ranger answered, as he tapped at a few keys. The screen in front of them all flashed; as a map of Blue Bay Harbour appeared; with three consecutive whirlpools of red lines appeared pulsating over a certain area.

"What is that?" Tori asked

"A blanket of Evil," Cam answered

This statement was followed by an icy silence and if possible the temperature throughout Ninja Ops dropped to below zero in a matter of seconds; and it had nothing to do with Destiny's powers.

"Where is it originating from?" Destiny asked "maybe if we can find out where it's coming from, we may be able to stop it before it reaches the city"

"Destiny proves a good solution," Sensei Watanabe agreed

"Put a stop to any destruction before it has a chance to emigrate?" Blake questioned. The White ranger nodded.

"I agree," Dustin quickly said the others gave a confused look; normally he was the slow one. But he had grasped the concept of Destiny's words.

"Cam, can you relocate the exact co-ordinates?" Blake asked

"Give me a sec," the green ranger responded as he tapped away quickly at the keypads; the rangers exchanged looks as he worked and broke away from him taking up seats and positions at different intervals around the room. Tori, Blake and Dustin took up seats on the table; Hunter and Michael went to sparring in the corner and Destiny slid down the wall in the shadows and laid her head back against the coolness of the wooden structure of Ninja Ops. Her mind wandered to the previous night when she had returned home from Training; her grandfather wasn't remotely pleased with her and she couldn't understand why. It's not like she had done anything wrong. At least, she didn't think she had.

"What's going on with you?" the female blue ranger asked across the room from between the Earth ranger and the Navy thunder ranger

Destiny opened her eyes and blinked slightly, she tilted her head to the side and looked towards her blonde friend "Huh?"

"What's up," Tori repeated

"Oh, nothing" the Ice Ninja responded with a wave of her hand

Michael who had blocked an attack from Hunter looked up at the sound of the two females on the team speaking; he glanced across at Destiny who was sitting on her own. It wasn't like her to be sitting on her own, if she wasn't helping Cam out at the mainframe; she was gossiping with Tori, or sparring with him or one of the other guys on the team.

"Hey Des," Shane said, before Michael could say anything, the white ranger looked up expectantly

"Yeah?" she asked

"Want to spar?" the red ranger asked

Destiny smirked "You'd think by now you'd learn your lesson, wind ranger" she said cockily

Shane chuckled as did everyone else "Come on" he said and holding a hand out to her, he pulled her to her feet. Destiny blinked she hadn't expected him to be right in front of her; she thought he was on the other side of the room with Michael and Hunter.

"You're on," Destiny said

The two spaced out between one another as Michael and Hunter stopped sparring and took up seats beside the others to watch the show as if they were sitting in a movie theatre. Watching Destiny spar with anyone was far more entertaining that half the TV shows on the television.

Shane grinned cockily as they bowed at one another to show honour and respect for one another. Instantly, they both fell went back into fighting positions. Shane went for a spin kick, but Destiny saw it coming and was able to block it, trying for a sweep. Shane saw this coming and avoided it, doing a back flip, but before he could land back on his feet, Destiny caught him with a kick to the back. Shane stumbled to the ground, but as Destiny charged at him he wrapped his legs around her ankles and tripped her, sending her to the ground as well. Destiny threw out her hands to catch herself as the marble floor of Ninja Ops came closer to her. She groaned and glanced over her shoulder as Shane grinned down at her; he approached her, and leaned over her.

Destiny frowned and looked down towards the floor; like she was about to cry.

"Uh-oh" Michael said, as he smirked he could see where this was heading. Destiny was well known for getting what she wanted.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, he leaned down further to help her up, but she rolled, kicked him between the legs, following up with a kick to the head. Shane flipped backwards; as Destiny rolled back up onto her feet. This time she reached down to help him up.

"You were saying?" she asked

The others laughed as Michael clapped and made his way towards his team-mates side, he clapped her on the shoulder as she folded her arms over chest and stared at the red ranger who was being helped to his feet by his team-mates.

"But how?" Shane asked curiously "you always beat us..."

Destiny smirked "It's just too easier...I can't believe you guys fall for my little 'innocent' act every time"

The others couldn't help but nod in agreement

"Just one little bat of my gorgeous brown eyes, and you _guys_ -" she glanced pointedly at all rangers except Tori "are like putty in my hands"

Tori giggled in response, Destiny was right.

"You have to show me how you do that," the blue ranger said

Destiny laughed "It's a skill Tor, I'll teach you someday"

"Deal" the water ninja answered and the two girls high fived, before the mainframe bleeped behind them.

They exchanged looks and hurried to Cam's side.

"I found it!" the green ranger announced "The blanket of Evil seems to be spreading North from this point here -" he indicated to a stretch of land that was just beyond the forest surrounding Blue Bay Harbour

"Hey, that's where the Elemental Academy grounds are" Michael said, slightly unsure

"That is the Elemental academy grounds," Sensei Toyama interrupted as she and Sensei Watanabe hopped up onto the console to see the screen

"But how can there be a blanket of Evil coming from the grounds?" Destiny wondered "I thought it was protected?"

"Lothor got in before," Michael pointed out

"We have to get out there..." Tori inputted "and only you two know the way" she looked at Michael and Destiny who nodded

"Let's do it!" the two Elements said

And together the 8 rangers left Ninja Ops for the old Elemental grounds.

Unknown of the surprises that were awaiting them.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Here we are with Chapter six of World Domination. I hope you're enjoying it. Big shout out to Aims5, Dare-deviless and Titanium Gold for their lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. You guys make me smile; I really thought this story wasn't going to be that good, but hearing that you're enjoying it and you like the idea has made be re-think it. So I owe you ALOT. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I don't know how many parts of 'Surprises' there is going to be, might be just 2 parts. I might have a third. Depends on where I decide to take next chapter. Well; we find out who is cause the blanket of evil next chapter. Who could it be, I wonder? Shall we find out? If you have any ideas on whom it could be, and then let me know in a review. Oh; and if you have ANY ideas you want to see in this fic them review me or message me, (whichever way. I don't mind) then feel free, because to be honest with you I need monster ideas. So; keep reviewing and I would LOVE your help for any types of monsters you want to see.**

**Review?**

**~Kara**


	7. Surprises Part 2

**A/N: Its here...Surprises part 2. Who is causing the mysterious Blanket of Evil? You want to know...then keep reading. This episode will be based off of the episode '_Wormhole_' in the SPD shows. But I will be adding my own parts to it. The beginning will be slightly the same. This chapter will jump between the years...so im sorry if I confuse you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Surprises - Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**N****ew Tech City - 2025**

"I do not understand why they fight for such a worthless planet," Grumm growled out fiercely as he sat upon his throne in his throne room "or their inevitable fate...but the fact remains that they do!" an electrical surge caught him in a trap, and he groaned as it surged through him causing as much pain as possible "I do not question, that we wont be victorious" the surge of energy disappeared "we are ready to leave..." he continued slightly shorter of breath now "yes, we have undertaken a plan that will ensure us, the conquest of Earth" he growled once more, before his ship made a slight turn and headed to the whirling greenish yellow glow of the wormhole that had opened up directly before him.

**xXx**

_Power rangers report to delta command immediately_

Kat's voice rang out loudly over the intercoms at the SPD Delta base, the B-Squad cadets that had been stationed in the REC room, flew out of their positions and sprinted along the hallways furiously and skidded into the command centre to where Kat and Cruger where, the two in question were by the mainframe. The six rangers made their way towards them curiously, if there was an emergency...why had they been called here. Unfortunately the alarms were still blaring.

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"Grumm is gone," Cruger answered his cadets "and so his is ship"

"Yes," Sky breathed "he's retreated"

"We've WON!" Jack screamed, as the others jumped around excitedly, laughing and cheering. Crystal grinned to herself, high-fiving Bridge as he turned to her, and much to her surprise he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Bridge, losing air" she said, her voice muffled

The green ranger grinned sheepishly as he let the black ranger go, and she smiled lightly at him

"Enough!" Cruger ordered

"Hello, hello" Jack said, surprised by Cruger's order "Its celebration time, you said it yourself - Grumm...is GONE!"

"Yes, he's gone" Cruger confirmed "but I know my enemy...he doesnt retreat"

"Commander, I've found something" Kat said, staring at the screens, her green eyes illuminated slightly in the dim light of the command centres fluorescents "I was scanning the far region of the helix nebular when I found this -" he wormhole appeared on the screens.

"A wormhole?" Cruger questioned

"Yes," the feline doctor responded "a temporal wormhole...and there are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim"

"Sounds like retreating to me," Jack said

"That's what he wants us to think," Cruger said turning back to them

Crystal frowned; this didn't sound good as she listened to it more and more

"Sir, then where is he going?" Sky questioned

"More importantly...what time is he going too?" Cruger asked

The rangers fell silent. Neither of then knew that answer.

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbour - 2000**

"Are we there yet?" Dustin asked as he stepped out of the forest and into a clearing, he had been complaining ever since they had Ninja streaked to the outside realm of the forest, just beyond the North of Blue Bay Harbour "I don't see why we cant just Ninja streak into your grounds"

"Because their guarded my strong enchantments" Michael answered "you can't Ninja streak onto the grounds of the Wind Academy...it's the same with any Academy. I don't think you can do it at the Thunder either, can you guys?" he turned to Hunter and Blake who shook their heads to explain they couldn't. "See"

"Okay," Dustin said, holding his hands up in defence "Point taken"

Destiny and Tori exchanged looks and rolled their eyes, Dustin was such an airhead at times.

"We're almost there," Destiny piped up, taking pity on the Yellow ranger.

"Okay, cool" the Earth ranger said, before crashing into the back of the White ranger who had stopped short. "What is it?" he asked her, but she wasn't looking ahead of into the trees; her gaze had been diverted to the sky.

There was a loud rumble and Destiny reached into the air and extending her finger at the growing black form that had appeared.

"Whoa," the others breathed, before Destiny pushed past them and sprinted into the trees; she ran as fast as she could, and she could hear her friends following behind her, silence of the forest was broken by eight rangers jagged breathing. Reaching a clearing, Destiny looked up and twirled around so that she could see the moving mass of black; she had come to the conclusion it was the underside of a space shift. There was a whir and the shift moved at ultra speeds and disappeared from view.

"Where's it going?" Blake asked

"Far away as possible..." Dustin said "I hope"

The others threw him dark looks; before turning to Destiny who was still staring at the place the new found object had disappeared, a frown plastered on her pretty face.

**xXx**

"Earth 2000," Grumm said, walking along the bridge of the throne room "we defeat her now, and then when we return to the future there will be no resistance. To our conquest. If there is anyone left at all" he turned to the little 10-year-old who was drawing on the floor "Show me what you have drawn Mora"

"Just...this" the little girl responded, she picked up her drawing book and looked at the picture, as it suddenly came to life off the page. The drawing had a human body but an octopus alien head.

"At your service master," it said

"Excellent" Grumm growled

"Yeah, yeah..." Mora said in a bored tone "now if you don't mind, im going to go play" she moved to get up but Grumm stopped her

"No!" he said quickly "I want you to draw more Monsters Mora...more...make sure that this time prevail"

The little girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned back to the book in front of her, she turned the page to a blank one, and put crayon to paper.

* * *

**New Tech City - 2025**

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space time; connecting distant regions of the universe," Kat explained "which could provide the possibility of time travel"

"Einstein's theory of relativity" Bridge spoke up, causing the B-Squad rangers to turn to him. Crystal smirked; for someone of Bridge's age group, he sure knew alot.

_Brainiac_ she thought jokingly

"Correct" Kat said "Commander..."

Cruger nodded and turned back to his rangers, this was a hard decision to be made, but he needed all hands on deck this time "I believe Grumm has become furious with the resistance SPD is showing and has decided to take his terror and his battle into the past were victory will be certain"

"We can't just let him do that," Z said

"We won't," Cruger informed her "we will go after him"

Crystal perked up in surprise and turned to her commander "In the Wormhole?" she squeaked, fear in her voice. The team turned to her at her squeak, it wasn't just that that attracted their attention it was the fact that she had spoke too.

"Is that a problem Cadet?" Cruger asked

Crystal shook her head "No sir,"

"But what about New Tech City?" Syd questioned

"I will elevate C-Squad to active status, until you return" Cruger informed the pink ranger

"Your not coming sir?" Sky asked

Cruger shook his head "No…I will stay here to assist C—Squad if they need me. You will be fine alone…just be sure you are back before the wormhole closes…"

"Don't worry sir," Jack said "We will be"

"Good luck cadets"

The B-squad saluted and left the command centre for the loading docks, and their untold journey into the Wormhole.

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbour – 2000**

"The last thing we need is another alien freak roaming around in our space…" Tori said as she and the other rangers walked back towards the edge of the forest, they had to get back to Ninja Ops to tell their Sensei's what was going on. Could this have been the energy surge that they had found on the monitors?

"Where do you think it came from?" Dustin asked "I mean…that thing was no way in comparison to Lothor's ship"

"That's not the point," Destiny said turning to the yellow ranger "the point is, we may now have a new power player in Blue Bay Harbour...what if this new chump and Lothor team up? We gotta get back to Ninja Ops…tell the Sensei's"

"You won't be going anywhere…White ranger" said an all too familiar voice from behind; Destiny groaned and turned around to face the metal man Zurgane.

"What you doing here metal mouth?" she asked "Lothor send you to do his dirty work again?"

Zurgane growled at her and Destiny smirked; she took pride in annoying the hell out of Zurgane; it was fun.

"At least it's a familiar face," Shane said, as there was a spark and Kelzaks appeared

"Yeah, great" Hunter replied sarcastically

"Rangers," Zurgane said reaching for his swords "we fight again!"

The Ninja rangers readied themselves for battle; falling back into defensive poses, there was a sudden orange light and Zurgane and the Kelzaks disappeared before their eyes. The rangers looked up to see the ship from before had reappeared.

They froze as it disappeared once more; before Michael turned to his friends

"Now that's something you do see every day" he commented

"Come on," Destiny said and she continued on her way towards the edge of the forest, they had to get out of the trees before they could Ninja streak.

"What do you think they wanted with Zurgane?" Dustin asked as they walked

"Who cares?" Tori questioned

"What does it matter?" Hunter asked "Zurgane has gone and so have they…"

The others nodded in agreement and Dustin shrugged. He looked towards Destiny who was leading them; she had been abnormally quiet since the new ship had shown up.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, causing the girl to glance over her shoulder at him

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You're being awfully quiet," Michael answered "It's not like you…"

Destiny shrugged "Its just, these new Power players show up and you guys are acting as if its nothing…" she stopped and turned to face them, the trees were getting thinner and she could finally see the road leading back into town "so they've taken Zurgane…that could be because they cant get to Lothor. Zurgane is Lothor's number one General…what better way to get a message across?"

The others stared at her, when she explained it like that; they could see the reason behind why she was so upset.

"I didn't think about it like that," Cam said, and he was supposed to be the brains of the ranger teams, but even he had over-looked that small fact.

Suddenly their morphers bleeped as Cyber Cam's voice floated over them "Hey dudes…that energy field is back…you better check it out"

"Where is it?" the real Cam asked "same place?"

"Actually, it's like right on top of you" Cyber Cam answered, but his warning came too late as the ground beneath their feet exploded and they were propelled backwards.

"Argh!" they all screamed, hitting the ground a few feet away. Destiny blushed as she stared down at Hunter who was beneath her; she realized how close their faces were before scrambling off of him and refusing to look at him. Tori scrambled up beside her, the blue ranger's face clashed with the light blue colours on her uniform.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked, looking around as he got back to his feet

"I think the better question would be; _who_ the hell was that" said and unfamiliar voice, and the rangers looked up to see a group of five people standing before them, each of which were wearing uniforms, with five separate colour accents. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink,

The Ninja Storm rangers immediately fell into defensive positions

"Who are you?" Dustin asked "What do you want?"

A girl stepped forward from the rank of five…she was wearing the red uniform, which had a badge on it that had the letters S.P.D. "We're A-Squad" she answered them "and we want…total control of Earth"

Destiny tensed visibly; and the other rangers braced themselves for the explosion; the white ranger stepped forward so that she was almost face to face with the girl in red; although the girl in red was more than a foot taller than the girl in white, it didn't seem too mattered.

"Many before you have tried to take Earth," the ice Ninja started "and they have failed! What makes you think that _you_ can take control?"

"We have something these others you speak of…didn't" the girl in red responded; as she pushed Destiny out of her face

The Ice Ninja stumbled and her glare deepened

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, as he caught his best friend and team-mates "and what would that be?"

The girl in red smirked

"SPD emergency" she spoke

There was a flurry of colours and the group of five before the Ninja rangers transformed into Rangers themselves.

"No way" Dustin breathed as eight eyes grew wide at the sight before them…there was another group of rangers.

And to top the bad news…they weren't working for Lothor

* * *

**A/N: Argh! It's A-Squad…what are our Ninja Storm heroes gonna do now? Can they hold A-Squad off until B-Squad arrive, they are on their way. The crossover is close at hand. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

**Review**

**~Kara**


End file.
